User blog:Chrono Nexus/The Chūnin Exams: Finals
Hello, people of Narutofanon. I am officially announcing a new (or old, depending on your perspective) community event. One month from now, the Chūnin Exam finals will begin! Now, you probably want to ask, which exams? The exams I ran? The one Kaycherry initiated? Or the one Serk recruited for? All of them. All three. *The First Exams *The Second Exams *The Third Exams Characters from all three exams are welcome to participate in this dimension-spanning, logic-defying spectacle. Characters you know and love will finally be able to prove themselves, and of course, new genin are also welcome to make their debut in this final exam. The finals will take place as a series of tournament-styled elimination matches between individual shinobi. There will be no interruptions in the finals. They will proceed to completion, and there shall be a single victor. Naturally, genin participating have had time to train or hone their skills, either during their respective second phases, or the downtime in between the second phase and the finals. For this reason, the restrictions on abilities have been somewhat relaxed. Character Requirements :Characters may have one specialization: A specialization is a defined category of skills. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, a Kekkei Genkei, or a clan's hiden could qualify. Some characters might have more or less specific specializations, such as espionage, sensing, or other skills. :A character's specialization helps determine the result of exchanges. This will be described at greater length in the rules for posting listed beneath. Simply put, a character using his specialization will exceed a character using a non-specialized technique in skill, power, and ease. Moreover, specificity supersedes ambiguity; a character with a very specific specialization (sensing) will exceed a broadly-defined specialization (such as chakra control). The more narrowly defined a specialization is, the fewer situations it could logically be used for, but conversely the more potent the character's proficiency in that task is. :Within his specialization, a genin can know one A-rank technique, which he can use imperfectly. He can also know and use techniques of B-rank, C, D or E within his specialization with mastery. :A genin can use jutsu or techniques of C-rank or lower with basic proficiency outside his specialization. In a given exchange, a specialized skill will generally supersede a non-specialized one; there are however corner cases involving the relationship of elemental techniques, or other vulnerabilities. This will be detailed in greater length below. :Given that some characters from the second and third exams were jinchūriki, this has been set as a precendent. Participating genin CAN be Jinchūriki, however this condition would qualify as their specialization. Jinchūriki transformations, regeneration and chakra reserves would qualify as A-ranked abilities, respectively. :Thanks to the fruits of their training, genin may know one additional A-rank technique, they may master the use of one of their A-rank abilities, and may also learn additional supplemental techniques. In place of a new A-rank, a genin could learn a new release. I suggest inventing personalized jutsu for your character's use, but this is not a requirement. Alternatively, you may forgo a second A-rank technique in return for a new specialization in addition to your existing one. Like your first specialization, you are able to use techniques of up to B-rank within your new specialization. Rules Given the overall success of the action system, I will be employing its use in the finals. It has been retuned to fit the style and nature of the finals, and I have endeavored to explain it, and its corner cases, more clearly beneath. Abiding these rules is non-negotiable. If a character is found that violates these rules, that character and all other characters of that user will be expelled from the exams. By choosing to participate in the Chūnin Exam finals, you have implicitly agreed to these terms. The intentions of these rules are to provide a foundation for fair adjudication of characters' abilities and actions within the dimensions of the roleplay. That said, I can at any time intercede in a roleplay to dictate the results of an action... especially in cases where one user contends the other ignored the results of an attack, godmodded, or otherwise violated the rules in order to achieve an unfair advantage. That said, I will only do so at a user's request and when all other options to resolve the dispute have failed. Do not hesitate to communicate with your opponent, or with me, if you perceive a problem in a post. # No godmodding. You have what your character has at the start of the event. No substitution or adding of skills, abilities or equipment afterward will be tolerated. No changes to the character except ones related to presentation are allowed; the character art, appearance, or the fixing of spelling/grammar errors. # No metagaming. Your character may only employ knowledge a genin would reasonably possess. You cannot know every single weakness and the secrets of your opponents' techniques except by fighting them and figuring it out. # No autohitting or autododging. Your Genin, except in areas related to their expertise, are fighting on equal terms. Even against equal opponents on equal terms, you cannot auto-dodge. Conversely, you cannot autohit. Do NOT under any circumstances try to dictate the results of your attacks by writing them in absolute terms. All else being equal, the results of two actions meet eachother halfway; a defense against an attack is a partial defense (a half-hit). # If you are absent, you lose control. If you fail to act within the time allotted for your turn, you lose your actions for that turn. Futhermore, your opponent can dictate the results of any attacks they have used against your character- up to and including death. You may receive a 24 hour extension to act if you receive permission from your opponent. # If you are absent too often, you lose. Sorry, but this is a necessity. If you can't participate, then your presence only serves to slow down the RPs and puts a drag on the event. You'll be ditched, and I'll come up with a reasonable explanation for what happens to your character(s). Guidelines Precombat Section The precombat section is an area at the beginning of a roleplay that is dedicated to banter, conversation, and character interaction. What your character was doing in the runup to a match in his downtime would go here. It goes without saying, but there cannot be any true combat in the precombat section. You cannot attack your opponent before a match has begun. Rounds A round is the collection of all turns in a period of time. Each player receives one turn per round, and he may take actions during his turn. Each match in the Chūnin Exam finals will be up to ten rounds in duration, after which time a victor will be decided by me based on the characters' performances. The number of rounds may be extended at the users' requests. I will determine which character acts first in a given match, primarily based on the character's natural speed and reflexes as it pertains to his/her specialization. A turn is a period of 24 hours, meaning that a single round is two days. By extension, if a match proceeds without interruption, it should have a maximum duration of 20 days in real time. Actions An action is the process of doing something, typically to achieve an aim. The aim of a character's action can be loosely broken down into one of three categories; attack, defense, or movement. Characters in the Chūnin Exam finals will be able to take 5 actions per turn. :Attack: Attacking is an offensive action taken against another character. When you attack, make sure to describe the method of attack (genjutsu, ninjutsu, taijutsu, a barrage of blows, etc), who you are attacking (your target), and the objective of the attack (disabling, distracting, wounding, etc). A defender can choose to describe the results of attacks against him, even if he fails to defend himself. If the defender does not acknowledge attacks directed at him (if he ignores them), the attacker is allowed to describe the effect of the attack on the defender; the defender has relinquished narrative control over the results. Tip: Always acknowledge attacks against you. You'll live longer. :Defense: A defense is a protective action taken in response to an attack. When you defend, describe your method of defense (taijutsu, ninjutsu, etc), what you are defending against (the specific attack), and the objective of the defense (what you are trying to avoid). A character can't logically defend himself from attacks he cannot sense or perceive. A defender can describe the results of attacks directed at his character, but relinquishes that right if he neglects to respond to or acknowledge attacks directed against his character. :Moving: Movement is neither attack nor defense. It cannot be used to inflict harm nor to prevent injury; it is quite literally, movement. Travelling from one location to another, or committing actions that require a similar level of passive effort, such as carrying someone or hauling a heavy object. When you move, describe how you are moving (acrobatic taijutsu flips, ninjutsu-powered propulsion, high speed movement, etc), and where you are moving to. :Readied Actions: A readied action is a subset of attack, defense, or move action. Rather than declaring that your action occurs immediately, you must specify a specific precondition for it to occur. Send this information to me in private, in order to ensure your opponent does not metagame to avoid your trap or delayed defense. Actions Formatting :Action 1: Descriptor text goes here. List the target of the action, its method and scope, and the aim of its performance. '(Action Type, Action Rank, Specialization)' :Action 2: Descriptor text goes here. List the target of the action, its method and scope, and the aim of its performance. '(Action Type, Action Rank, Specialization)' :Action 3: Descriptor text goes here. List the target of the action, its method and scope, and the aim of its performance. '(Action Type, Action Rank, Specialization)' :Action 4: Descriptor text goes here. List the target of the action, its method and scope, and the aim of its performance. '(Action Type, Action Rank, Specialization)' :Action 5: Descriptor text goes here. List the target of the action, its method and scope, and the aim of its performance. '(Action Type, Action Rank, Specialization)' Action Types :Attack, Defense, Movement :Readied Attack, Readied Defense, Readied Movement Action Rank :A, B, C, D, E :Unranked Techniques = C :Bloodline Abilities = A :Tools = C :Artifacts = A Specialization :Specialized :Non-specialized Example Actions :Action 1: Kisei uses Chakra Threads Dissipation in conjunction with Chakra Threads Sensing to protect himself against the next attack directed against him. (Readied Defense, A-rank, Specialized) :Action 2: Kisei unseals his snake puppet, Hebi Kotsuzui. Manipulating it via his chakra threads, he has it launch a poisonous bite at his foe. (Attack, C-rank, Specialized) :Action 3: Kisei hurls down a handful of smoke bombs at his feet, concealing the area in a thick black smoke. (Move, C-rank, Non-specialized.) :Action 4: Kisei expands the range of his Chakra Threads Sensing, snaking the blue chakra threads around in a large radius around him in order to detect his foe's position. (Move, A-rank, Specialized) :Action 5: Kisei manipulates Hebi Kotsuzui into burrowing beneath the ground, before launching out of the soil at his opponent's feet, in order to coil around them. (Attack, C-rank, Specialized) Example Combined Actions :Action 1 & 2: Kisei unseals Shiroarimodoki. Kisei leaps into the inner compartments to protect himself from incoming attacks (Readied Defense, C-rank, Specialized) and releases a swarm of miniature spider puppets that attempt to engulf and bite his opponent (Attack, C-rank, Specialized). :Action 3, 4 & 5: 'Kisei places exploding tags on three of the spiders in the swarm. Concealed among their brethren, he is concealed to detonate them if his opponents come into close enough proximity to be hit in the explosion '(3 Attacks, C-rank, Specialized). Exchanges An exchange is any event wherein one character directly effects another character with an action, usually an attack. All exchanges follow something called an order of operations, which determines the order in which events proceed. :Order of Operations: Attacks that have been defended against resolve first. The defender describes why and how an attack was foiled or protected against at length, and supplies information on glancing blows or injuries he has received from it. :Attacks that have not been protected against, are resolved next. The defender still reserves the right to describe the results of attacks against him, but must respect the severity of receiving a solid hit/blow to his character. If the defender fails to respond or neglects to acknowledge an attack, he has willingly forfeited the right to decide the results of the attack; the attacker may then describe the manner in which his attack harms the defender. :Movement actions resolve last. Movement cannot be used as a defense against attacks, since attacks resolve before movement occurs. Note that high-speed movement techniques may be used as a form of defense, while also extending the benefit of allowing a character to traverse a distance. Advantage Advantage determines the effectiveness of attacks and defenses in relation to eachother. In simple terms, it explains why one attack or defense overrides the other, and this guides the resolution of an attack. :Specialization Advantage: A character using a specialized skill has advantage over a character using a generic skill. Additionally, a broadly defined specialization is superseded by a narrowly defined one. ::Example: The attack of a character who HAS specialized in bukijutsu (puppetry) will overcome the defense of a sword-wielding character that has NOT specialized in bukijutsu (kenjutsu). ::Converse Example: The attack of a character who has NOT specialized in bukijutsu (puppetry) will fail against the defense of a sword-wielding character that HAS specialized in bukijutsu (kenjutsu). :Rank Advantage: Probably the most common form of advantage. A higher ranking technique trumps a lower ranking technique. Morever, each succeeding difference in technique rank, also contributes to the amount of advantage a higher ranking technique has over a lower ranking one. :The default rank of unranked techniques, tools, and generic attacks is C. If you wish to have a higher rank/category in these things, include your personal interpretation of said ability's rank in your character page. :Example: An A-ranked rasengan surpasses a C-ranked taijutsu defense. :Elemental Advantage: Elemental techniques gain advantages or vulnerabilities based on their element. Water consumes fire, which feeds on wind, and so on and so forth. If you are unsure about a release of an unusual nature and cannot discern its weaknesses, consult me. :Example: A wind release attack will be consumed by a fire-based defense. :Action Advantage: Putting more actions into a defense or attack enhances its effectiveness. ::Example: A rasengan invested with two attack actions, WILL surpass an earthen defense with only one action. ::Converse Example: A rasengan invested with one attack action, will NOT surpass an earthen defense with two actions. :Circumstantial Advantage: Circumstantial advantage occurs when a character employs an aspect of the terrain or external conditions to get an edge over his foe. ::Example: If the attacker targets a weak spot in a structurally unstable cave, in order to harm his foe, this attack gains advantage. ::Example: If the attacker uses the act of surprise to attack his opponent from hiding inside a smoke-filled area, his attack gains advantage. :Stamina/Fatigue Advantage: If a participant has been using his higher-ranked techniques repeatedly and exhaustively during a match, his opponent may invoke a persistent advantage over him as related to his chakra reserves, loss of breath, bodily weakness or lack of focus. To gain this advantage, you must ask me to review the roleplay, at which point I will choose whether or not to impart it. If a character continues to attempt to spam his higher-ranking attacks, expect me to leverage additional advantages as the character rapidly loses his/her chakra or stamina. Resolution An exchange's resolution is determined by the totality of advantage. If you add up the number of times an attack gains advantage, vs. the number of times a defense would, you come up with the basic result; whether the attack fails or succeeds. Moreover, you can roughly estimate the severity of the success or failure. For each "advantage" an attack overcomes a defense, the defender receives a hit. For equivalent exchanges, the defender receives a half-hit; to avoid taking any damage whatsoever, a defense action has to exceed the attack by one advantage. Additionally, a single defense action can potentially defend against multiple attacks, if the totality of advantage allows for it. :Example: A wind-release specialized attack vs. a non-specialized fire-based defense; there is no advantage in total, since the fire natured advantage is equivalent to the specialization advantage. The defender receives a half-hit. 'Wounds and Injuries' Most characters can sustain as many as twenty hits before succumbing to their injuries, loss of chakra, bloodloss, or exhaustion. A glancing or indirect hit (such as those received from equivalent exchanges), counts as a half-hit. All forms of attack can qualify as a hit. A hit can encompass chakra loss, physical injuries, psychological pain, loss of stamina, or any other form of harmful condition. Example Match The Fruits of Training The Tournament Bracket The first day of the finals, I will present a Tournament bracket that details which characters face eachother in the first round of matches. Participants will be arranged non-randomly. I will place participants in a manner that encourages unlike characters to face one another, and to ensure that characters under the control of the same user will not face off (at least for as long as I can manage). My criteria for declaring the winner for each match is based on the status of the characters at the end of the match and on the performance of the characters. Characters that are defeated are eliminated from the finals, and the winner is given a day to rest and heal, before proceeding to the next stage of matches. This elimination continues until a single genin stands victorious. In Closing Although this is a competitive event, I encourage you to take pleasure in respecting your opponents, their characters, and the posts they make. Disrespect undermines the integrity of all roleplays, but especially community events. Extend this courtesy to others, and you will receive it in turn. With that sombre advice aside, I wish all of you success and enjoyment in the Chūnin Exam finals! Participants This is an incomplete list of genin that have been offered up to join the finals. Check them out! Current Total Participants: 22 User:Narianos *Geiha Arashi ::Geiha Arashi is a Genin and former prisoner at the Konohagakure maximum facility prison. Having been imprisoned for, quote unquote, powers of unnatural destruction, she was sentenced after being told she was responsible for the death of her parents. After learning the "murders" were caused by her inability the control the power in her body, it was decided she'd be imprisoned not as punishment, but for the safety and wellbeing of the village. In reality, her parents were already killed by someone who had made his or her way into Geiha's house. Geiha's Daitenki intervened and protected her from the threat of being killed by using its energy to stop the attacker or attackers, its way of keeping its intentions hidden. During the time she was in prison, she was kidnapped by Orochimaru, who had been after her powers for quite some time, and replaced her with someone else, using the Transformation Technique to transform the copy into her. For four years, she fought in the Devil's Playground, just trying to survive. Her usage of her violin as a weapon earned her the Codename Symphony. After four years, she was rescued by Shiro Sora and Okami Kurotsuchi, two childhood friends of her who always stuck with her to the end. For her bravery in surviving the Devil's Playground, she was offered an invitation to the Chunin Exams. ::Specialization: Taijutsu, Kyujutsu ::Signature Technique: *Kiritsu Taisei (Alternate) ::Kiritsu Taisei (規律体制, lit; Law and Order) is a samurai hailing from the Land of Iron. Trained thoroughly in the arts of kenjutsu by his father, he is set to be the next Crescent Samurai, a title held by the elite samurai of the Taisei clan for untold centuries. He has been taught the most high caliber form of the Taisei clan's kenjutsu, known as Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū, which was created by his father to combine both the kenjutsu that had been passed down by the clan, and the skills Kiritsu's father learned from his masters. Having been born deaf, Kiritsu learned to harness his other senses to compensate, allowing him far greater sensory capabilities, which is most pronounced in his senses of touch and smell. He has learned how to "listen" to people by reading their lips, which has allowed him to eavesdrop on certain conversations without anyone knowing it, thought it's something he does not do too often. He is often greeted by fellow Land of Iron samurai as "Son of the Crescent Samurai" due to his heritage. Because of his incredible skills in kenjutsu, along with his expertise in chakra flow, his father allowed him to enter the Chunin Exams to put his skills to the ultimate test. Having push himself into the finals, he is determined to put his skills to their ultimate limits. ::Specialization: Kenjutsu, Chakra Flow ::Signature Technique: Way of Wind Pressure User:Kazuki Shinji *Raiden Narukami ::Raiden Narukami is a Genin of Kirigakure. He was also the only student of the legendary Kizuko Kaminari before he defected. Being the former student of Kizuko he is a splendid swordsman and is talented with his usage of the Lightning Release. Raiden has alone shouldered the burden of returning his master to the village. He now aspires to become strong enough to do so, because keeping is friends from harms way is Raiden's nindō. ::Specialization: Lightning Release ::Signature Technique: Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder User:Berserkchart486 *Daisuke (BeserkChart)/Past ::Daisuke (大輔, Daisuke) is a genin of the Hidden Sand Village. Following his parent's death, Daisuke went from having it all to nothing in mere days. A blanket to protect him from the cold winters, food to fill his aching stomach, parents to protect him from the dangerous strangers, or even someone to care about him were all the things that had been taken away from him. He is one that knows suffering more than anyone in his current age. Eventually, to protect himself from the dangers of what would be a short life, Daisuke registered for Sunagakure's Combat Medics division. Due to fulfill the next step of his career in the medic combat division, Daisuke requires another rank that he has not yet acquired. For this reason, he has teamed up with Himiko to acquire such rank to progress in the next phase of his training. ::Specialization: Toxicology (a subset of medical techniques). ::Signature Technique: Mystical Palm Technique *Shichirou Chiyo/Past ::Shichirou Chiyo (七郎チヨ, Chiyo Shichirou) is a Jōnin of the reconstructed Kumogakure. In addition to this, Shichirou is also considered the raikage's "brother", typically being referred to as B, while the raikage is known as A. He is well renowned throughout the village for his unique fighting style, revolving around the use of soap bubbles. Born a few months before the catastrophic Fourth Shinobi World War, Shichirou was essentially destined by the gods to be without shinobi parent's loving care; that shinobi parent was his father. Inevitably, Shichirou's father passed away, dying a horrible death to the wooden projectiles of the Ten-Tailed Beast to protect a loved one. While he did indeed save this loved one, Shichirou's father left Shichirou's mother, known as Ayame, alone to care for the child on her own. Such a pity that he would never know the loving care of a father. ::Specialization: ::Signature Technique: *Arahitogami ::A background of slavery, loathing and being cursed by all, Nashi (無;Literally meaning “Sin”) was always forced to fight for his life, allowing him to build up several usual abilities. Being of both bloodlines, he combines traits from both of them, but the insect that he chooses to use is much more different than anything. Compatible with bees and beetles, the insect that has naturally chosen him is the bee beetle, an experiment by the Kamizuru who sought to use him as a war tool for when they launched their full scale attack onto Iwagakure. As such, techniques were taught to the boy, but the mentality that he was a sin of nature was embedded into his being, for he would become strong but would always remain loyal. ::After his escape from his own clan, he adopted a new name and alias for only those truly close to him know of his real history. Arahitogami (現人神, Arahitogami), his new identity, is a genin hailing from the corrupted, war infused village of Iwagakure, representing the dependent state of the country. Entering the Chunin Exams, this is merely a test for Arahitogami to determine if he is truly ready for the mission that they hold for him in the near future, a mission that is truly dangerous in nature, but one that may tip the civil war in his favor. With his background molding his essence, Arahitogami seeks to do one thing and that is to be recognized, acknowledged as something more than the products from an angry, unspoken god. ::Specialization: Kamizuru Clan Hiden ::Signature Technique: User:Chix777 *Kinomi Harema ::Kinomi Harema (Berry of an Interval of Clear Weather) is a genin-level shinobi of Iwagakure, and a member its Team Ketsueki. Personally taught under Ikioi herself, she is a splendid shinobi in the making, skilled in her clan's Hiden, the Weather Manipulation, specializing in using wind. ::Specialization: Wind Release ::Signature Technique: Weather Manipulation User:ShonenChicoBoy *Chūgo Omu/Alternate ::Chūgo Omu (苧六中御, Omu Chūgo) is a Genin from Chogakure. He is currently a member of Team Five, one of the exam teams from Kirigakure (despite being from the Land of Rivers). His goal is to pass the exam and become a Chūnin so he can complete more missions in his home village. ::Specialization: Bukijutsu (Weapons) ::Signature Technique: User:S3PT GOD *Chosho ::Unknowing to all, including herself, Chosho is a pure blooded member of Jugo's clan. She possesses an innate control over her power of senjutsu. Chosho's physical body is naturally enhanced beyond extremes. Chosho's strength far outmatching men more than double her age and size. She had caught eyes of various hand to hand specialist. But few could restrain Chosho. Only Dan using his legendary Dog Leash stopped Chosho completely. A moment forever imprinted inside her mind. To Chosho, Dan was more than her beloved older brother, something Dan swore, she started to view him as a lord. And from then on, they became inseparable alongside Konmei. After becoming a demon, Chosho's true will and drive became apparent. ::Growing up in Yakigakure, Shinobi and citizens alike have recognized her near royal status within their home. ::Specialization: Taijutsu ::Signature Technique: Sage Transformation *Mebina ::Mebina (女雛, Mebina) is a dimensional anomaly created by Orochimaru's extreme ambition of creating the perfect vessel. It started in a dimension quite different from the others. Throughout the multiverse, Zenjou lives a life similar to the perceived by the main continuity. There are minor shifts and small diversions. But like a river, the destination is always the same. Except in her own realm. ::The mad scientist known as Orochimaru managed to divert this river. Utilizing a space-time ninjutsu modeled after Kaguya's own dimensional shifting, he entered the main continuity and stole genetic material from the strongest version of Zenjou. After returning, Orochimaru implanted it into a fetus and nurtured it within a tube filled with a unknown liquid. After nine months of incubation, Mebina was born. And as a testiment to her power, Orochimaru had Mebina kill their version of Zenjou. As a training method, Orochimaru would send Mebina to different dimensions with a single goal. Assassinate the alternate time line versions of her biological source. However, her power was immmediately overwhelmed by Zenjou of the main continuity. Leading to her defeat. But rather than kill, Zenjou simply adopted her. Seeing Mebina as a daughter rather than a weapon. A member of his own faimly, to replace those he have lost. This event was seen by Orochimaru as the Universe's main way of rectifying his damage. Mebina only managed to kill one alternative Zenjou, with that being the Zenjou of their timeline. Ultimately, Mebina steps into his position, becoming Zenjou herself. Restoring the balance between multiverses. ::Specialization: Kaguya Clan Kekkei Genkai ::Signature Technique: Shikotsumyaku User:Chrono_Nexus *Kisei Kumo/Childhood ::Kisei Kumo is a young ninja hailing from Kumogakure, in all but title. In reality, his status is that of a civilian. Although he's apprenticed under a retired ninja, Kumogakure has not formally recognized his status as a ninja because he hasn't participated in academy training. The risk the training would have posed to his health was too great for his attendance to be allowed; a decision he holds against his village. Kisei intends to infiltrate the Chunin exams in order to prove his worth as a ninja. ::Specialization: Bukijutsu (Puppet Technique) ::Signature Technique: Chakra Absorption Technique, Chakra Threads Sensing *Meikyou Shisui ::Meikyou "Kyoumei" Shisui is a young bushi of Oda Genji. She is renowned within the organization for her talents at sound-based techniques her and ninja skills. Equally remarkable, is that she was able to develop such talents in spite of being naturally blind- a testament to her intelligence and ingenuity. Her observance of the tenets of Bushido, however, leaves much to be desired. She struggles daily with the precepts of Honor and Honesty, as these values directly contradict the necessities of Deceit and Deception for ninja. Desiring to leave behind her troubled past, she is dedicated to the order and is driven to grow and develop her way of the samurai, one day at a time. ::Specialization: Infiltration (Stealth), Nenjutsu ::Signature Technique: Hiding with Camouflage Technique *Shiro Sora ::Shiro Sora (しろ そら, lit. White Sky) is a young Genin of thirteen years old. A social recluse at heart, she often exiles herself to the various bookstores and libraries of konoha to "do research". Her inability to speak and pensive nature conceal a hidden identity, however. Young Shiro is a famous mangaka with thousands of adoring fans the country over. Using her anonymous alias, Blank (くうはく), she submits overwhelmingly popular visual novels and manga. To date, she has accumulated billions of Ryo. In spite of her fortune, she seems content to live the life of a genin, and continues her ninja training for unknown reasons. ::Specialization: Mangaka Arts (Paper and/or Ink-based jutsu) ::Signature Technique: Tale of the Shikigami User:Dal101 *Minobu Tetsuhara/Genin :: ::Specialization: Bukijutsu (Puppet Technique ::Signature Technique: *Aimi Kataihyouhi :: ::Specialization: Ninjutsu ::Signature Technique: Orihada *Aoi Hozuki ::Aoi Hozuki is a genin in the service of the Village Hidden in the Mist. He is an up and coming genin, having been slated to take part of the chunin exams this year, which is held in his home land, the Land of Water. He is part of team Kiritsugu, with his two allies. He is a member of the prestigious Hōzuki Clan. ::Specialization: Water Release ::Signature Technique: Hydrification Technique User:Illusive Dream *Sasayoki ::Sasayoki (私語, lit. Secret Talk) is a Medical Genin from Yakigakure, the Village of Night Air. Found wandering through the mountain halls of the Land, she now serves under the likes of the shadows of the village. Whispered to be one of the best spies in the hands of the village, she utilizes her unique bloodline to come and go through the village as one of the shadowy harbingers, relaying information. Now as apart of a team for the village, the first one sponsored for the village, she serves as the team medic, facing the trials ahead in order to bring honor to her homeland. ::Due to the mystery around her arrival in Yukigakure and the devoid memories she has of her past, Sasayoki has earned herself a title in the whispering mouths of the mountain she now calls home, a title that defers her from her human stance, and that of something more, the Yuki-onna (雪女, Snow Woman). ::Specialization: Ice Release ::Signature Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals *Shima Date ::Shima Date (志摩政宗) is a Kunoichi hailing from Konohagakure in the Land of Fire. A member of the thinning Date Clan, she is one of the few remaining people in the world to wield the Hiroigui. A specialist in close quarters combat, Shima is a strong fighting force for her team and nation. Using her bloodline to further enhance the powers she wields in battle. ::Born to the river, Shima Date was found as a young girl nearly drowned on the shores of a stream. While she survived the incident, she retained no recollection of how she arrived at the river, nor how she could have been drowned. With a case of amnesia, she found herself alone and without answers. Those of the village took Shima in, taking care of her as if she were their own. From hence on, Shima became a member of Konoha, found in mystery, adopted into the arms of strangers. ::Specialization: Taijutsu ::Signature Technique: Hirogui *Hibiki Fuka ::Hibiki Fuka (響き不可, Irritating Noise) is a volatile and dangerous Otogakure kunoichi working under the Second Otokage in order to gather surveillance and study the strengths and weaknesses of the opposing villages. Specializing in explosives and weaponry, the young shinobi has earned herself the right to stand amidst the rising Village of Sound. ::Given purpose through the actions of the Kage, Hibiki was nothing before his ascension, which is why she has dedicated her life and actions to the strength of her village. At first, just a Kunoichi that created and sealed explosive tags, she at last found an outlet for her creations. Focusing her efforts, Hibiki was able to use her creations to bring about the destruction of her lord's foes. Her intelligence with weaponry and explosive gear nabbed her a position to be one of the upcoming specialists for the village. ::Specialization: Bukijutsu (Weaponry) ::Signature Technique: Danger Seal: Amplification Surge *Yukitara ::Yukitara (降雪, Snowfall) is a female Genin from Yukigakure. Not all that she seems to be, Yukitara is all but human, a mere doll given life. A tragic tale in which the Daimyo of the Land of Snow desired companionship, but had none, as the line of nobility become an absolute, separation of the classes more common. The boy's loneliness lead to depression, and his father crafted for him a doll, a doll unlike any other, crafted by the finest of puppeteers, with the details and intricacy from medical-nin. Despite the twisted means to give his child a companion, the Daimyo's son would not take to it. At the request of the other royals and nobles, the Daimyo himself called upon a shady rogue alchemist to come and bring the doll to life. At the cost of bringing the doll to life, all the rogue man desired, was knowledge, in which the deal was struck upon. ::Specialization: Blood-based Techniques ::Signature Technique: Chakra Overgrowth User:Njalm2 *Setsuna Yoshida ::Setsuna Yoshida, is a Genin from the recently re-established Village Hidden in the Sound, working under the Second Otokage. Trained from a young age to become skilled within the arts of subtlety, subterfuge and espionage, Setsuna was choosen to take place in the upcoming Chūnin Exam by his master. Where he is to take the guise of a young female Genin called "Shiyo", all to enable him keep his identity a secret. With the officials of Otogakure believing that it would be most unwise for him to reveal who he is to someone who might very well turn out to be a future enemy. His purpose for entering the Chūnin Exams are as ambigeous as Setsuna himself, although its believed to be less out of being promoted to a Chūnin and more to enable him to test his mettle as a spy and agent for Otogakure. His ability to gather intelligence will surely be put to the test. ::Specialization: Genjutsu, Toxicology ::Signature Technique: Demonic Flute User:AlmightySavageTheEternal *Senkai Kaguya/Genin ::Senkai Kaguya (Kaguya Senkai) is a young ninja born into the noble Kaguya Clan, a lineage that originates from Kirigakure and is one of the clans more notable members. The same clan that possesses the illustrious Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku. He is a very skilled genin. ::Specialization: Shikotsumyaku, Eight Gates ::Signature Technique: Dance of the Seedling Fern User:EmperorWest :: Haroi is a Kumo Genin with the dream of being the Raikage. ::Specialization: Lightning Release, Chakra Flow ::Signature Technique: Category:Blog posts